Batmissile
300px|right|thumb|The Batmissile approaches the narrow alley. The Batmissile was a emergency function of the original Batmobile. Once engaged, the car would shed pieces of the outer body and change shape, basically leaving the turbine engine with the 4 wheels pulled inline to fit its new form. Its only known use was during the Cobblepot mayoral campaign. History Creation The inner Batmissile was likely a part of the original Batmobile's initial design. Its likely implemented by Bruce to shed non-essential (possibly severely damaged) pieces of the body off the vehicle in a emergency scenario. Advantages gained after this transformation is greater speed and thinner size to travel wear the full Batmobile cannot. It comes at the cost of extra gadget functionality stored in the jettisoned pieces. The parts left behind likely self-destruct, as some of those components would make advanced gadgetry and dangerous artillery like Browning M1919 machine guns available to any civilian who came upon them. Escaping the GCPD 250px|right|thumb|The Batmissile escapes the [[GCPD.]] After regaining control of the Batmobile, the GCPD pursued Batman into a alley with seemingly no escape. Batman's first impulse was to calmly flip the switch to Batmissile mode, but the switch was not working after his struggle to locate and dismantle the Red Triangle gang's foreign object. After repeatedly flipping the switch back and forth, he slammed it as hard as he could in one last-ditch effort and the car transformed in the nick of time. Restoring the Mk I Bruce was able to rebuild the Batmobile very quickly. By the time of the Maxquerade Ball, it was nearly fully restored. It's unclear if more recent Batmobiles had a similar Batmissile-esque functionality, or if the idea has been dropped completely. Behind the Scenes Script It's unclear if the idea of the Batmobile transforming into a new vehicle was preordained by the studio, Tim Burton or if Daniel Waters came up with the idea during the development of the screenplay. The scipt differs in the description of how this function is activated. Batman is trying to connect two wires together and the windshield wipers turn on, prompting the "that's funny" line. The Returns Batmobile had visible windshield wipers in some shots and photos. Conceptual design 250px|right|thumb|[[Tim Flattery illustration]] The Batmissile was primarily designed by conceptual illustrator Jacques Rey in association with Tim Flattery. Maquette & miniatures Like the Batskiboat, Jacques Rey also built a maquette that was given to 4ward Productions for them to base the final models on. The miniature effects were overseen by Jim Towler. Full size Batmissile 250px|right|thumb|[[Jay Ohrberg's full size Batmissile on set.]] A full size semi-functional Batmissile was built by Jay Ohrberg's shop for the movie. Due to its limitations it was only used for a couple shots of it passing through the narrow alleyway. Promotional material *AMT released a snap-fast model and ERTL made a die-cast toy. Legacy & modern merchandise *There have been several Hot Wheels variations of the Batmissile in the years since. References External links * JayOhrberg.com Batmissile page * Batmissile at Batman Wiki Category:Batmobiles